Cigarros
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Depois que tudo acabou, ele ficou isolado e sozinho...será?   Havoc & Rebecca


Tudo estava um pouco mudado e em paz depois que o Führer fora derrotado, Edward voltou para sua cidade natal e se casou com Winry, Al estava namorando e muitos dos Militares levavam uma vida tranqüila agora.

Havoc voltou a andar com a ajuda do doutor Marco e se mudou para o leste, estava agora encarregado de cuidar do armazém de armas de sua família. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sabia de notícias de seus antigos companheiros de trabalho.

A vida dele estava bem calma e ainda sem nenhuma namorada, mas isso já não o importava mais, desde que se encantou por uma morena, não teve olhos para mais nenhuma mulher, mas infelizmente ele não havia se declarado e nem nada do tipo para ela, e já não a via há algum tempo.

Já estava por volta das cinco da tarde, quando Havoc decidiu fechar o armazém mais cedo, mas ele foi surpreendido ao ver a morena de seus sonhos adentrar o seu humilde estabelecimento.

Ela andou calmamente até o balcão onde Havoc se encontrava e debruçou-se sobre o mesmo, deixando o decote de seu vestido verde ainda maior e dando uma visão privilegiada ao loiro de seus seios fartos.

Ela cuidadosamente procurou algo na bolsa e quando encontrou, colocou o pequeno pacote na mão e o entregou a Havoc.

- Se não me engano, são esses os seus favoritos – disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Ele pegou o pacote das mãos dela e olhou-o – Acertou em cheio – era um maço de cigarros.

- Soube que eles não são vendidos por aqui.

- É raro encontrar desta marca por aqui, só mesmo lá na central são fáceis de encontrar.

- Não vai me oferecer um?

- Nunca soube que você fumava Rebecca? – estendendo o maço para ela.

- E não fumo, apenas gostaria de saber o que você tanto gosta neles – ela pega um cigarro e o observa cuidadosamente – eu acho que uma mulher seria muito mais atraente do que estes cigarros.

- E são, mas na falta de uma bela dama ao meu lado, eu me contento com os meus fiéis e inseparáveis cigarros.

- Falando assim eu me sinto solitária Jean... – subindo no balcão e chegando mais perto dele.

- Rebecca...

- Shiiii... – ela colocava o dedo indicador na boca de Havoc – não estrague este momento Jean, eu senti tanta saudade de você...

Por fim Rebecca o beijou, e Havoc que não é bobo e nem nada do tipo retribuiu a morena. O beijo foi se prolongando e se intensificando, os deixando completamente sem fôlego e ofegantes.

Eles se separaram poucos centímetros para poderem respirar, se encararam intensamente por alguns segundos antes de mais outro beijo, que foi bem mais urgente e intenso que o beijo anterior, cheio de paixão.

Quando se separaram novamente, tomaram um pouco de distancia um do outro e Rebecca desceu do balcão. Havoc a acompanhou ate uma mesa que havia ali perto e os dois se sentaram na mesma.

- Preciso fazer mais visitas deste tipo a você.

- Concordo – com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Alguma novidade da central? Faz um bom tempo que eu não sei notícias dos rapazes.

- Tenho tantas, que você nem vai acreditar do que eu tenho para te contar.

- Comece então.

- Por onde eu começo... – dizia ela pensativa.

- Ou melhor, por quem. – Havoc complementou.

- De quem você gostaria de saber notícias primeiro?

- Comece pelo Coronel, certamente ele deve ter feito alguma besteira ou algo do tipo.

- E fez, ele se casou.

- O QUE? – ele quase cai da cadeira. – COMO ASSIM, ROY MUSTANG CASADO?

- Isso mesmo, ele casou e já faz duas semanas que isso aconteceu.

- E quem foi à louca... digo, a sortuda a conseguir esse milagre?

- Foi a Riza.

- O QUE? A TENENTE HAWKEYE? - ele coloca a mão na testa – esse mundo ta perdido já, não tem mais jeito.

- Que nada, eles se casaram às presas por causa da gravidez da Riza, se não ainda estavam enrolando para casar.

- A Tenente ta grávida do Coronel?

- Está.

- Agora ferrou tudo, só falta você me dizer que o Breda ta de regime, o Fuery arranjou uma namorada, o Fallmam continua no norte e que o Armistrong parou de rasgar a camisa na frente de todo mundo.

- Como você adivinhou tudo isso? – ela olhava-o espantada – tirando a parte do Armistrong, você acertou tudinho.

- Como é?

- O Fuery ta namorando a Schieska, o Fallmam levou a família toda pro norte, o Breda apostou com o Mustang que se ele perdesse 20 kg até o final do ano, o Mustang teria que pagar uma rodada de cerveja para todo mundo do quartel, e o Armistrong ta do mesmo jeito e creio eu que até pior.

- Faltou uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você ainda não me contou nada do que aconteceu com você. – disse com um sorriso (que por sinal, só perdia para o Roy Mustang).

- Estou do jeito que você me vê! Sozinha e carente. – disse com uma cara de inocente.

- Eu acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Havoc colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Rebecca e a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer em seus braços. Ele não pensou duas vezes em tomar os lábios da morena para si, e assim o fez sem nenhuma queixa ou receio por parte dela.

Rebecca colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, o prendendo mais ao beijo. Havoc colocou habilmente Rebecca em seu colo e com uma das mãos acariciava a perna da morena e subia a sua mão para dentro do vestido da mesma.

Rebecca foi aos poucos arrancando a indesejável camisa branca que Havoc usava, enquanto ele descia as alças de seu vestido e revelando o seu sutiã preto com rendas. Ambos fizeram questão que as peças de roupa fossem jogadas para longe, enquanto se divertiam.

Havoc a deitou sobre uma mesa e começou a trilhar beijos que iam do pescoço da morena até os fartos seios cobertos ainda pelo sutiã. Ele se irritou facilmente com a peça de roupa e a arrancou com os dentes, ato que fez Rebecca gritar de prazer.

Enquanto ele se divertia em beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo seio dela, Rebecca o agarrava com uma mão pelos cabelos e tentava puxa-lo para cima, e tentar beijar a sua boca. Quando finalmente conseguiu e ao tentar inverter as posições, fizeram com que a mesa se virasse e os dois fossem parar no chão.

Eles nem ao menos se incomodaram por estarem no chão, ao invés disso, eles estavam aproveitando o espaço extra que ganharam. Rebecca subiu em Havoc e deslizou a sua mão até o cós da calça dele e abrindo delicadamente a mesma.

Quando Havoc já estava sem a calça e a boxer - Rebecca fez questão de tirar tudo junto para não perder tempo – Havoc foi diretamente ao ponto, ele também estava com muita pressa de poder ter Rebecca inteiramente para si. Ele arrancou bruscamente a calcinha dela com apenas um puxão, a deixando completamente espantada e ecitada.

Depois de arrancar a calcinha de Rebecca, ele continuou a sua trilha de beijos na morena, mas desta vez parando na intimidade dela. Rebecca gemia e gritava de prazer enquanto arranhava toda a extensão das costas do loiro.

Cansada de ser a única a sentir prazer, ela inverteu as posições novamente – mas desta vez não tinha nada que os derrubasse ou a impedisse de continuar a fazer o que queria – ela encostou a sua boca na orelha de Havoc e lambeu seu lóbulo e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Também quero brincar Jeanzinho – ela desceu até o membro rijo dele, colocou uma mão e depois o olhou intensamente e depois voltou a sussurrar no ouvido dele – eu acho que gosto mais de charutos como o seu, do que de meros cigarros. – sorriu por fim, antes de voltar a sua atenção ao membro dele.

Ela abocanhou o membro dele, fazendo movimentos precisos e audaciosos e levando Havoc a loucura e gemendo de tanto prazer. Ela acariciava com a língua o membro rijo e já pulsante de Havoc, e ele a incentivava com a mão em meios aos longos fios negros da morena.

Depois de tanto se deliciar, Havoc inverte novamente as posições e se ajeita em meio às pernas dela. Ele a beija e passa a sua boca sedutoramente na orelha dela, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

- Eu acho que deixarei o cigarro mais vezes de lado se tiver a sua companhia – sussurrava ofegante no ouvido dela – você é como os cigarros para mim, não consigo parar de desejá-la e de querer em minha boca.

Em seguida tomou os lábios dela pra si, abafando assim, o gemido vindo de sua forte penetração dentro dela. Assim como o fôlego de ambos estava acelerado e descompassado, eles não haviam tido paciência para movimentos lentos e leves, foram apressadamente aos mais fortes e rápidos.

Com ha medida que Havoc a estocava, ela gritava e gemia cada vez mais alto o seu nome e o implorava por mais e mais, enquanto perfurava as suas costas com as suas enormes unhas. Havoc gemia de prazer ao sentir-se dentro dela, nem ao menos se importava mais com as marcas de unha que ela lhe causava.

Os dois estavam sedentos de desejo, ambos faziam diversas posições imagináveis e inimagináveis naquele chão frio de armazém, certa hora Havoc estava por cima, outra hora era Rebecca que cavalgava sobre ele, e outra hora já não se sabia mais onde começava um e terminava o outro.

A noite se passou que os dois nem ao menos perceberam, apenas perceberam que estava para amanhecer quando já haviam chegado a seu limite e estavam deitados juntos em cima de um tapete, cobertos por alguns casacos.

Rebecca estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Havoc que estava com um dos braços abraçando ela. Ele acendeu um cigarro e o colocou na boca, assim que tragou e espirou a fumaça, Rebecca pegou o cigarro de sua mão e o apagou.

- O que é isso Rebecca? – disse indignado.

- Você não precisa mais disto. – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Rebecca...

- De agora em diante, o seu único vício serei eu – ela inclinou-se e lhe deu um selinho – Agora você já pode considerar que a minha cama será o seu maço e eu serei o seu cigarro – sorriu maliciosa.

Ele também sorriu e pulou em cima dela a beijando. – Já que agora você é o meu cigarro, eu serei o seu charuto.

- E eu farei muita questão de fumá-lo todos os dias.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, com mais paixão e urgência.

- Eu te amo Havoc.

- Você não faz idéia de quanto eu esperei para escutar isso de você – ela sorriu – Eu também te amo Rebecca.

Disse por fim voltando a beijá-la e começar a apreciar o seu mais novo e saboroso cigarro.

Ende!


End file.
